Dear No one,
by Little Lady Lime
Summary: Dear Bakanda,How on this Akuma-infested earth am I supposed to get used to it if you keep on getting more and more aggressive every time we do it!-Allen  Sequel to 'Dear Anyone' and 'Dear Everyone' Yullen


**Hiya Mina-san! Well this is the last instalment in my 'Dear Anyone,' series of oneshots! Thank you for reading my weird-ass stories, I really appreciate the people who read them, commented and added my story and me to their favourites! You're all great! Sorry for the late update, I was busy and a bit lethargic from the heat. Oh well, hope that you'll enjoy this lame-ass excuse of an ending! _**

Disclaimer: Check my profile, it doesn't say Japanese or Hoshino Katsura. ¬_¬

_Dear Bakanda,_

Kanda you jerk! My body feels like hell, I can't even walk properly!

-Allen

Dear Moyashi,

Che. Stop complaining. It's your fault for being weak.

-Kanda

Dear Bakanda,

You were too rough last night! My body's so sore that I can't even feel my bloody legs!

-Allen

P.S, Don't say I'm weak, you're just too savage!

Dear Moyashi,

Tsk. We do it almost all the time, it's not my fault that you're not yet used to it.

-Kanda

P.S, Che.

Dear Bakanda,

How on this Akuma-infested earth am I supposed to get used to it if you keep on getting more and more aggressive every time we do it!

-Allen

Dear Allen and Yu,

Wait a sec, wait a sec! Oh holy Panda-jiji! Are you two having a Lover's quarrel because of rough-ohmygodyou'retearingmeinhalfKanda-animalistic-SEX? Kanda you selfish Seme, what did I tell you about not calling us?

-Super Shocked Lavi

Dear Lavi,

The one eyed informant said what? Kyaa!

-Lenalee

Dear Fangirl and Gaylord,

What. The. Fuck?

-Kanda

Dear Yu-chan,

Oh come on Kanda, don't be bashful now. We read all of that just now! Don't you dare deny it!

-Super Sleuth LAVI!

Dear Lavi and Lenalee,

I think that you two are gravely mistaken, we were not talking about err, rough sex. It's about sparring. SPARRING! Okay? Kanda is too aggressive whenever we train, it's like fighting a Level 4 Akuma!

-Allen

P.S, What the heck are you two even doing here? The last time I checked this was a private conversation.

Dear Allen,

Oh. Well that's boring... Oh well, at least we didn't miss you getting de-flowered by Yu unlike last time. That was your first kiss damn it!

-Lavi

P.S, Exactly Allen, it WAS a private conversation. You can try and try but you can never escape our Yaoi club!

Dear Kanda,

Well, as much as I'm disappointed by the lack of loving, Kanda don't be mean to Allen-kun! Sparring is supposed to be training, not murdering! Don't murder your Uke!

-Lenalee

Dear Lenalee,

Che.

-Kanda

Dear Lenalee,

Thanks Lenalee! It's nice to know that there is another sane and sensible person in here aside from me.

-Allen

Dear Allen-kun,

You're welcome!

-Lenalee

Dear Lenalee and Allen,

What on earth are you two talking about? Lenalee's not sane, she's the president of our yaoi club for goodness sake! How could she possibly be sane?

-Lavi

Dear Everyone,

For once, I agree with the Baka-Usagi.

-Kanda

Dear Yu,

Aww~ thanks a lot Yu-kun! Oh my gosh, I just realised something. You two didn't deny that you were having a lover's quarrel!

-Lavi

Dear Baka-Usagi,

So? What of it?

-Kanda

P.S, Stop calling me by my first name you retard!

Dear Yu,

So? So? It means that you aren't denying that you two are lovers! I would have thought that you two would be sputtering lame excuses by now...

-Lavi

P.S, No can do, I like your name too much! Tehe!

Dear Lavi,

Oh yeah, you're right! I didn't notice that. That's a bookman for you I guess!

-Lenalee

Dear Lenalee,

Well of course! I rock after all! It's only expected right?

-Lavi

Dear Retard,

Che. Who the hell will make up excuses? I don't remember ever denying that we're lovers.

-Kanda

P.S, Die you gay Usagi or else I'll shove Mugen down your throat.

Dear Anyone,

O.o

-Lavi

Dear Allen-kun,

...A-Allen-kun?

-Lenalee

Dear Lenalee,

Huh? Oh... Yeah, I kind of have to agree with Kanda on this one. We never did say that we weren't lovers or something... *blush*

-Allen

Dear No one,

...O.o ?

-Lenalee and Lavi

Dear Lenalee and Lavi,

...I thought you knew, you were always saying all those stuff about me and Kanda after all.

-Allen

Dear Allen,

We DIDN'T KNOW! We were just trying to hook you two up since it was so obvious that you two had a thing for each other! You never told uuuuuus Allen-chan!

-Lavi

Dear Lavi,

Umm...Sorry? Ehehehe?...

-Allen

Dear Moyashi,

Why are you apologising to that idiot? It's not our fault that they didn't know. Tsk.

-Kanda

Dear Lenalee,

Lenaleeeee Allen and Yu are hiding things from us, their super duper great friends!

-Lavi

Dear Lavi,

-Lenalee

Dear Lenalee,

Uh, Lenalee? Moshi-mosh? Lenalee?

-Lavi

Dear Lavi,

...Huh? Oh, sorry Lavi, I think I went into shock for a bit.

-Lenalee

Dear Lenalee,

Nah, don't worry about it. I mean, it was quite the shocking news after all. Seriously, next thing we know this two might just suddenly tell us that they really have had loads of sex already specially in the baths! Ha-ha!

-Lavi

Dear Lavi,

Ha-ha. Yeah, I guess so. That would be a big surprise if that was true! Ha-ha.

-Lenalee

Dear Lenalee,

Yup! That'll probably make the whole order either cry or have a heart attack considering how almost everyone is a member of our 'We love Yaoi and Yullen' Club.

-Lavi

Dear Allen-kun and Kanda,

But that's impossible right, Allen-kun, Kanda?

-Lenalee

Dear Lenalee,

-Allen and Kanda

Dear Allen and Kanda,

...Allen? Kanda?

-Lenalee and Lavi

Dear Lenalee and Lavi,

-Allen and Kanda

Dear Allen and Kanda,

...Oh god, don't tell us... Kanda you ASSHOLE!

-Lenalee and Lavi

_**_**_

**Ha-ha, well that's the end of my 'Dear Anyone' series I guess. Sorry if it was lame. My muse has officially retired. I am currently looking for a new one. I hope it wasn't that bad... Anyways, thank you very much to all of my wonderful readers! You guys rock! Yeah!**

Please review if you can, I'd greatly appreciate to hear from you all! I hope that this made some of you laugh or giggle even just a little bit!

Once again, thanks everyone! Little Lady Lime Out! ^_^


End file.
